Addams state election, 2070
} | width="25%" | width="25%" |- ! align="left"|Leader | Tony Lee | Delia Brandt | Willy Grogner |- ! align="left"|Party | Conservative | United | Republican |- ! align="left"|Leader since | 24 January 2058 | 6 January 2064 | 28 July 2068 |- ! align="left"|Last election | 32 seats, 47.58% | 17 seats, 25.33% | 7 seats, 10.27% |- ! align="left"|Seats won | 31 | 15 | 9 |- ! align="left"|Seat change | 1 | 2 | 2 |- ! align="left"|Popular vote | 1,637,843 | 771,369 | 475,525 |- ! align="left"|Percentage | 46.67% | 21.98% | 13.55% |- ! align="left"|Swing | 0.91% | 3.35% | 3.28% |- | colspan="4"| ---- |- ! ! Fourth party ! Fifth party ! Sixth party |- | | align="center"| | align="center"| | align="center"| |- | | width="25%" | width="25%" | width="25%" |- ! align="left"|Leader | Matt Greenway | Kevin McCauley | Melanie Jackson |- ! align="left"|Party | RUC–LA | Reform | Liberal |- ! align="left"|Leader since | 11 April 2063 | 6 January 2064 | 21 October 2069 |- ! align="left"|Last election | 2 seats, 3.13% | 4 seats, 4.84% | 3 seats, 4.59% |- ! align="left"|Seats won | 4 | 3 | 3 |- ! align="left"|Seat change | 2 | 1 | 0 |- ! align="left"|Popular vote | 189,859 | 175,120 | 149,150 |- ! align="left"|Percentage | 5.41% | 4.99% | 4.25% |- ! align="left"|Swing | 2.28% | 0.15% | 0.34% |- | colspan="4"| ---- |- | colspan="4" align="center"| |- | colspan="4" align="center"|Addams Legislative Assembly after the election |- | colspan="4"| ---- |- | colspan="4" align="center"| |- | colspan="4" align="center"|Strongest party by LGA |- | colspan="4"| ---- |- ! colspan="2" align="left"|Political groups | colspan="2" align="left"|'Government (31):' }| } | }} Conservative (31) Supported by (3): }| } | }} Reform (3) Opposition (33): }| } | }} United (15) }| } | }} Republican (9) }| } | }} RUC–LA (4) }| } | }} Liberal (3) }| } | }} Mojang (2) |- | colspan="4"| ---- |- | align="left" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|'Premier before election' | align="right" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|'Elected Premier' |- | align="left" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|Tony Lee Conservative | align="right" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|Tony Lee Conservative |} A state election was held on Saturday, 18 January 2070 to elect the members of the 29th Parliament of Addams. The incumbent second-term centre-right Craftian Conservative Party government, led by Premier Tony Lee, defeated the opposition centre-left National United Party, led by Opposition Leader Delia Brandt, and formed a minority government with the support of the Craftian Reform Party. RUC–LA also supports the incumbent government on parliamentary support but is not included in the Cabinet or inter-party meetings between the Conservatives and Reform. Results } | align="left"|Craftian Conservative Party | align="right"|1,637,843 | align="right"|46.67 | | align="right"| 0.91 | align="right"|31 | align="right"| 1 |- | | align="left"|National United Party | align="right"|771,369 | align="right"|21.98 | | align="right"| 3.35 | align="right"|15 | align="right"| 2 |- | | align="left"|Republican Party of Craftia | align="right"|475,525 | align="right"|13.55 | | align="right"| 3.28 | align="right"|9 | align="right"| 2 |- | | align="left"|Rise Up Craftia–Liberty Alliance | align="right"|189,859 | align="right"|5.41 | | align="right"| 2.28 | align="right"|4 | align="right"| 2 |- | | align="left"|Craftian Reform Party | align="right"|175,120 | align="right"|4.99 | | align="right"| 0.15 | align="right"|3 | align="right"| 1 |- | | align="left"|Liberal Party of Craftia | align="right"|149,150 | align="right"|4.25 | | align="right"| 0.34 | align="right"|3 | align="right"| 0 |- | | align="left"|Mojang Democratic Party | align="right"|76,154 | align="right"|2.17 | | align="right"| 0.77 | align="right"|2 | align="right"| 0 |- | colspan="8"| |- | | align="left"|Other | align="right"|34,392 | align="right"|0.98 | | align="right"| 0.34 | align="right"|0 | align="right"| 0 |- ! align="left" colspan="2"|Total ! align="right"|3,509,412 | colspan="2"| | ! align="right"|67 | |} }} }} Opinion polling Graphical summary